An Unlikely Love
by RedWarGrey X
Summary: What happens if, after getting heartbroke, Tai re-meets a surton Fallen Angle Digimon who has hidden herself in human life? Lemon in Chapter 3.
1. Tai's POV

Me: Okay, now this is a new story. It will be at least three chapters long, maybe more. The first two chapters will be the different POV's of the main characters. This is ten years after the end of the Diaboramon's Strikes Back movie.

**

* * *

**

An Unlikely Love

**Part 1: Tai's POV**

* * *

Hi. My name is Tai Kamiya. I am the leader of the Digi-Destined; the Digi-Destined of Courage and a fucking ideate. I started dating Sora, the Digi-Destined of Love, three years ago. And now I'm hart broken. When I walked into my house that I share with Sora I saw her on the sofa, completely naked, being fucked in the ass, doggy style by Matt Ishdale, the Digi-Destined of Friendship, one of Sora's ex's and my _once_ best friend. They where both looking the other way and didn't know I was there so I just snuck out. So, here I am. Sitting in a bar drinking my troubles away. And to think, I was going to propose to _her_? If only I had known earlier. I run my hand through my _short_ brown hair in frustration "You want another?" the Greg, the bartender, asked. He was a short man with black hair and blue eyes and he was wearing a black shirt with a blue denim shirt on top, black jeans and a pair of black trainers

"Sure." I said as he took my pint glass away.

My thoughts turned to the other Digi-Destined, like it dose every time I'm upset. After the Digimon returned to the Digital-world to keep it save until we were needed again, we all got on with our lives but we where still friends and stayed in contact. Ken and Yolie got married three years ago. Yolie stays at home all the time to look after the house and Ken's a detective but he can never figure out when it's his turn to do the dishes. Izzy's still single and was in charge of a computer programming company. Joe's a doctor. He is married to a nurse called Christy and they really happy. Matt, the basted, is now a famous rock star. And apparently not as single as everyone thought.

Mimi and Davis are dating as well, I know, surprising isn't it. They work together and have created the biggest branch of noodle carts in the world. In fact, everyone loves 'um. Me included. Cody has become a professional kendo teacher, still single too. TK is an author. He's really good and writes stories of our old adventures in the Digital-World; he's also married to that French chick who we meet during our world travels, Catherine. They have a one month old girl called Mary Jane; MJ for short.

As for what happened to me and Sora; I have become a soccer couch and Sora has become a fashion designer. I know, it's very wired isn't it. But we haven't had any kids and I was going to propose to her tonight. Seriously! I can't _believe_ that I didn't realise this was happing _ages_ ago! Greg put down my next pint of beer and I muttered "Thanks." I let out a heavy sigh and Greg raised an eyebrow

"What's wrong?" he asked. I had known him for years, after all, this was my favourite bar and he has worked here since I first came here.

"Nothing." I sighed

"Come on Tai. I know you better then that." He replied. Typical Greg always wants to know peoples problems and try and help them. I just sighed again before getting ready to answer

"Sora's been cheating on me with Matt Ishdale." I replied sadly

"Man." He sighed "That's just fucked up." He then looked at me again and said "But I told you so." And that's true. He kept telling me for the last month that Sora was cheating on me with her slight change in attitude. I just thought that it was because she was pregnant. Yep, it's a real shock, isn't it? She's been pregnant for a least a month now. Probably Matt's baby anyway. She is such a bitch, and he's a basted. That's all I care about them now.

"Yea." I sighed again

"She know that you know?" he asked

"Please." I said "If she knew that I know then I wouldn't be here, I'd be home having an argument with her."

"That you should dude." Greg replied. I nodded and chugged down me beer again, all in one go "Another?"

"Sure." I said

"So, you single now?" he asked as he picked up my empty glass, I was sitting on a stool at the bar

"I left a note explaining that I don't want to see her again, so in my mind, yea." I sighed "Why?"

"Look over there." He said motioning to his left with his head "Middle table. That single babe." I looked and there she was, a beautiful girl like none I've ever seen. Her looks far surpassed Sora's. She had very pale skin, but it wasn't that pale. She had long white hair like endless streams of soft snow, her hair covered her eyes but I could see some red, I think. Also, I can tell that she is wearing blood red lipstick, my favourite. She was wearing a _very_ form fitting white shirt and a black leather jacket over it, but that is all I can see right now besides the fact that she had an empty pin glass in her hands which she seemed to be staring into it. I nodded to show Greg I saw her and he continued "Well she's really upset because she just lost her job and she's been single for a while."

"So?" I asked

"Here are two, on the house." Greg said putting down two pints in front of me. I looked at him strangely before he gestured to the girl with his head again

"Greg, I don't even now that girl!" I said in an annoyed tone

"So?" he asked "If you don't like her, just go with a one-night stand, dude."

"You know I don't do that sort of stuff Greg." I said. But he just grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes

"You've been broken hearted, you need someone to comfort you, and a sexy girl like that is great for it." He smiled "Just trust me and get to know her. Okay?"

"Sure." I sighed, finally giving in. I stood up and grabbed the pints

"That a boy." He said as he patted by back. I turned my head and glared at him before I started to walk towards the beautiful woman

'Greg better not causing me to get into any deep trouble or I _will_ kill him.' I thought as I walked towards the woman 'But, if this works out, then my life could get a bit better.' Soon I reached her table and I said "Hi." She looked up at me in surprise. She _did_ have red eyes… wow. I've never seen a person with red eyes before in my life. Well, at least a human. Her red eyes meet my brown eyes before she looked worried

"I didn't do anything wrong!" she said in a voice that sounded like I was planning to kick her ass for no reason

"Relax." I said with a small smile "I'm not a cop. I just thought you might want this." I put the pint down next to her and sat down opposite her

"I know you're not a cop." She said. She seemed to be glaring at me "We have fought a few times."

"Huh?" I said, looking at her in confusion "You do seem similar but I can't figure out where from." I tried to think but I just laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head "Clue please."

She shock her head and sighed. Then she said "Here's three; the Digital-World. Spiral Mountain. Angewomon's cat fights." My eyes bulged to the size of diner-plates. The only person who those words link to is…

"LadyDevimon?" I said in shock "W… what are you doing here?"

"I gave up on being bad. Dyeing twice dose that for ya… if you're not an ideate like Myotisemon." She smiled, I had to laugh at that "After I was reborn I waited until I was Ultimate again, because it was the most human like, and went to the human world to try and have a human life. So I got a job and a house and until today I was happy. But I lost my job, which I was good at and I remembered that I'm single."

"But, what happened with your claw, chain, wired shoulder thing and costume?" I asked. Why am I feeling so comfortable talking to her? She tried to kill us! Twice! And not only that, I don't even know if she has turned over a new leaf! Could she of though?

"Well, I ripped the creature off my costume, after that I pulled off my claw and then I tore my chain off. So, after all that I wrapped up the creature, my claw and my mask with my chain and throw them out of a five story window." She explained

"So you pulled off your claw?" I asked, and she nodded. "That had to hurt."

"Big time. But my data reconfigured slightly so I had two normal hands. And my costume altered so it covered my whole hand." She explained before she drunk some of her beer

"And where is your costume?" I asked before I took a glug from my fifth beer of the night

"It's at my house." She said with a suggestive smile before she leaned forwards so I could easily see her chest and boy it's even bigger then I remember "You want to see?" I felt nervous with her moving this close

"Maybe some other time." I smiled, trying to act confident while inside I was as nervous as hell "What was your job?"

"I worked in a shop." She said. Strange, I thought she'd have a job as a stripper of something considering her attitude "I got fired because I kicked this basted's butt. He tried to nick a bra, and then he tried to rape me in front of the whole shop!"

"That is seriously fucked up." I said "You where trying to stop him stealing and then you defended yourself from getting raped when everyone was looking!"

"That's exactly what I told the owner!" she replied "But she's wanted me gone since day one because that basted she calls a boyfriend kept checking em out."

"Well, you could always come work with me." I smiled. Why did I say that?

"What? Won't your boss mind?" she asked. Seriously, _why_ did I say that?

"I wouldn't mind at all." I said

"You're your own boss?" she said in amassment

"Yep!" I smiled

"Won't your wife or girlfriend be annoyed if you hire a hot girl?" she asked. A hurt look covered my face

"I… I don't have a girlfriend or a wife." I said

"I'm sorry." She replied as she put a soft hand on mine "Did she die?"

"No… she's been cheating on me for at least a month." I replied. Why am I telling her this? Why am I offering her a job? Why am I still sitting here? Why am I asking all of these questions?

"How could she do that?" she said in anger "You loved her, didn't you?" I nodded "And you told her, as well as show her that you loved her when ever you could?" again I nodded "Then she is such a stuck up, hopeless bitch who should rot in hell!" I looked at her in shock, well part shock. She is LadyDevimon so she would say something like that. Oh, that reminds me, what would she call herself now. I've never spoke to a person and they say their name is something ending in 'mon'… except for the name Simon.

"What's your name now? I don't expect you introduce yourself as LadyDevimon anymore." I smiled

"I'm Dianna. Dianna Night." She said as she extended her hand

"Tai Kamiya." I said as I took her hand and shock it. I stopped and stared at it, the symbol on her claw was on her skin

"I tell people it's a tattoo, but it's actually part of my skin. Naturally formatted when I pulled off my claw." She said as if she could read my mind

"Nice." I replied as I let go of her hand. We both had more of our drink

"How's the angle bitch?" she asked. I could tell who she was talking about. Angewomon. She's the only one who stayed in the Human World and in now able to stay in Ultimate like Lady… I mean Dianna.

"Well… she and Kari are sort of…" I said nervously "… sort of a couple."

"Y… you mean that the angle girl and your sister are… lesbians?" she asked, her face in shock. I nodded. Suddenly she burst out laughing "Th… that is priceless! I don't care if you're shitting with me! This is hilarious!"

"Whatever. It's true." I say with a shrug and she continued laughing, nothing if not harder. This pissed me off "Will you stop laughing at my sisters' sexuality!" I snarled. She looked at me stunned, but looking at her eyes calmed me down for some reason "Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry." She smiled "I was mean to your sister, who you treasure dearly, I deserved that." We sat there for a bit until she asked "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a soccer couch for schools and local clubs to higher." I said proudly. Then I remembered my promise to her about giving her a job "You know, I could always use an assistant."

"But I don't know how to play." She said sadly

"I could teach you, but that will be for demonstrations. The rest of the time you'll be sorting out the equipment." I said, why, I don't know. Stop mouth stop! "How much did your old job pay?"

"About two hundred a week." She said. Dude! She makes that little?

"Wow." I sighed "I make at least four times that a week."

"Wow." She said "That's a lot!"

"And you'll be making at least double your old salary." I smiled. Come on, why am I saying all of this stuff! Stop it! Anyway, now I'm looking at her and she has one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen in my life. Suddenly, without any sort of warning, she leaned forwards and kissed me full on my lips. It caught me totally by surprise as my eyes widened. She was kissing me passionately and she snaked her tongue into my mouth. After a bit she pulled away, it wasn't very far because we where close enough for the ends of our noses to touch. My face was still in utter shock

"Thank you." She said happily before she kissed me again. This time I got into it a bit, but I was still in shock. I sort of kissed back, but not as good as I could normally do, but I'm just really shocked. She pulled away again a few seconds later "I thought you'd be a better kisser then that." A cheeky smile was on her face as she said that

"I was surprised, that's all!" I said in annoyance

"Then let's try it again then, shall we?" she asked cheekily

"Sure." I smiled as I leaned forwards suddenly and kissed her hungrily. She seemed to relax into it straight away. Her tongue snaked its way into my mouth and meet mine. Our tongues battled for dominance, hers is extremely skilled… but so it mine. After about a minute we pulled back for air. She was extremely flushed and so was I. I've never been kissed like that, nor have I ever kissed like that "W… Wow." I panted

"Yea…" she panted "… y…you're a good kisser."

"Th… Thanks." I replied "Y… You to." We then went into an uncomfortable silence for a while "Well, I better go home."

"Sure." She said, a blush still on her face but as I stood up I remembered something

"Fuck!" I said in annoyance

"What?" she asked

"I left a letter saying that I know what she and Matt where doing and that we where through." I explained "So I can't go _home_ since me and her are over."

"Y… You could… I don't know…" Dianna stuttered "… you could stay at my place for as long as you want to."

"What?" I said in shock

"What, you don't want to?" she asked slightly embarrassed and disappointed

"N… No, I would it's just that I didn't expect you would ask that." I explained

"Well, you're nice enough to give me a job so it's the least I can do. Especially after I tried to kill you and your friends twice." She said, blushing

"Y… You don't have to do that." I said

"But I want to… I get lonely living by myself." She explained, looking down "I'll understand if you don't want to."

"But I do." I said, I need some where to live and I get along with her "Come one, let's go." She smiled as we stood up from the table and now I could see that saw was wearing dark blue jeans with black heels. And now that I can see all of her I can say that she is absolutely, one-hundred percent _beautiful_… oh and there I go again

"Follow me." She smiled as we walked out of the pub and at the house next door she pulled out a pair of keys "Here we are."

"You live _next_ to the pub?" I said in shock

"Yep." Dianna smiled as she opened the door and we walked inside. As soon as she closed the door she kissed me hungrily…

* * *

Me: That's the end of chapter one. I've got some stuff to say before the end, first; I do _not_ see Kari as a lesbian, I just thought it would be different. Second; some of these couples I have used I wouldn't normally use; again I just wanted to do something different. And finally; I don't mean to make Sora a bitch because she cheated on Tai, I just thought it would be good to use. Well, see you next time!


	2. LadyDevimon's Dianna's POV

Me: Well, you've seen Tai's POV already. Here's LadyDevimon's/ Dianna's.

**

* * *

**

An Unlikely Love

**Part 2: LadyDevimon's/ Dianna's POV**

* * *

My name is LadyDevimon, a Digimon who use to live in the Digital-World. I use to be an evil Digimon who worked for lesser bad guys. But after being killed twice I decided to stop it. Then I remembered the Digi-Destined where from a far more peaceful world and once I was in my most human-like form I left for the human world. And until tonight I had a job and my life was good. Right now I'm sitting by myself at a table in a pub with an empty pint glass in my hands

"You okay?" a voice asked. I looked up to see the male bartender. He was a short man with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a blue denim shirt on top, black jeans and a pair of black trainers

"Yea." I sighed

"What's wrong?" he asked "I'm really good at reading people."

"Well, I've just lost my job and I haven't had a date in ages." I admitted

"Man, that's harsh!" he replied "I'll get you another beer."

"Thanks." I muttered as he walked away and I looked back down to my empty pint glass. I staired at it for a minute when I sensed someone was near me but I ignored it.

"Hi." a male voice said. I looked up at him in surprise. He had long messy brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue button up shirt with a yellow star on the top left, blue jeans and white and blue trainers. He had two pints of beer in his hands. My red eyes meet his brown eyes before I realised who it was… crap! It's the Digi-Destined of Courage!

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I said in panic. If anyone if those Digi_Destined know that I was here and doing something bad I'll be back into the Digital-World as a Digi-egg before I could say 'Hi!'

"Relax." he said with a small smile "I'm not a cop. I just thought you might want this." he put a pint down next to me and sat down opposite me

"I know you're not a cop." I said, slightly glaring at him "We have fought a few times."

"Huh?" he said, looking at me in confusion "You do seem similar but I can't figure out where from." He started to laugh nervously and scratched the back of his head "Clue please."

I shock my head and sighed. I said "Here's three; the Digital-World. Spiral Mountain. Angewomon's cat fights." his eyes bulged after I finished talking

"LadyDevimon?" he said in shock "W… what are you doing here?"

"I gave up on being bad. Dyeing twice dose that for ya… if you're not an ideate like Myotisemon." I smiled. He laughed at that. "After I was reborn I waited until I was Ultimate again, because it was the most human like, and went to the human world to try and have a human life. So I got a job and a house and until today I was happy. But I lost my job, which I was good at and I remembered that I'm single."

"But, what happened with your claw, chain, wired shoulder thing and costume?" he asked. Why is he feeling so comfortable talking to me?

"Well, I ripped the creature off my costume, after that I pulled off my claw and then I tore my chain off. So, after all that I wrapped up the creature, my claw and my mask with my chain and throw them out of a five story window." I explained, remembering it as if it was yesterday. As soon as I came to the human world I snuck into an abandoned house and did what I said… and it hurt like hell

"So you pulled off your claw?" he asked, and I replied with a nodded. "That had to hurt."

"Big time. But my data reconfigured slightly so I had two normal hands. And my costume altered so it covered my whole hand." I explained before taking a drunk of my beer

"And where is your costume?" he asked before he took a glug from his beer. I got a kinky idea. I'll take him home and have some fun. I really need to get laid, it's been like... forever!

"It's at my house." I said with a suggestive smile before I leaned forwards so he could easily see my chest "You want to see?"

"Maybe some other time." he smiled. Oh well, I'll keep trying "What was your job?"

"I worked in a shop." I said "I got fired because I kicked this basted's butt. He tried to nick a bra, and then he tried to rape me in front of the whole shop!"

"That is seriously fucked up." he said "You where trying to stop him stealing and then you defended yourself from getting raped when everyone was looking!"

"That's exactly what I told the owner!" I replied "But she's wanted me gone since day one because that basted she calls a boyfriend kept checking em out."

"Well, you could always come work with me." He smiled. He's offering me a job? What the fuck is going on?

"What? Won't your boss mind?" I asked

"I wouldn't mind at all." he said and I am now seriously impressed

"You're your own boss?" I said in amassment

"Yep!" he smiled

"Won't your wife or girlfriend be annoyed if you hire a hot girl?" I asked I don't want to be in the middle of a love triangle. A hurt look covered his face

"I… I don't have a girlfriend or a wife." he said and now I feel a bit guilty

"I'm sorry." I replied as I put my hand on his. I then asked "Did she die?"

"No… she's been cheating on me for at least a month." he replied. Why would someone do that?

"How could she do that?" I asked in anger "You loved her, didn't you?" he nodded "And you told her, as well as show her that you loved her when ever you could?" again he nodded "Then she is such a stuck up, hopeless bitch who should rot in hell!" he looked at me in shock. The name of his old girlfriend for me is now and always Bitch!

"What's your name now? I don't expect you introduce yourself as LadyDevimon anymore." he smiled. I'm glad he changed the subject otherwise I would most likly wreck the place

"I'm Dianna. Dianna Night." I said, extending my hand

"Tai Kamiya." he said as he took my hand and shock it. He suddonly stopped and stared at it. I instantly know what he was looking at. The symbole on my skin.

"I tell people it's a tattoo, but it's actually part of my skin. Naturally formatted when I pulled off my claw." I said

"Nice." he replied as he let go of my hand. We both had more of our drink. Okay, change the subject. Wait!

"How's the angle bitch?" I asked

"Well… she and Kari are sort of…" he said nervously "… sort of a couple."

"Y… you mean that the angle girl and your sister are… lesbians?" I asked in shock. He nodded. I started laughing harder then I ever have before "Th… that is priceless! I don't care if you're shitting with me! This is hilarious!"

"Whatever. It's true." he said with a shrug and I continued laughing, "Will you stop laughing at my sisters' sexuality!" he snarled. I looked at him stunned reason "Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry." I smiled "I was mean to your sister, who you treasure dearly, I deserved that." We sat there for a bit until I asked "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a soccer couch for schools and local clubs to higher." he said proudly "You know, I could always use an assistant."

"But I don't know how to play." I admitted sadly

"I could teach you, but that will be for demonstrations. The rest of the time you'll be sorting out the equipment." he said. Why is he telling me sll of this stuff? Then he asked "How much did your old job pay?"

"About two hundred a week." I said

"Wow." he sighed "I make at least four times that a week."

"Wow." I said "That's a lot!"

"And you'll be making at least double your old salary." he smiled. I gained the biggest smiles I've ever smiled in my life by those words. Without any warning, I leaned forwards and kissed him full on the lips. I kissed him passionately and snaked my tongue into his mouth. After a bit I pulled away, it wasn't very far because we where close enough for the ends of our noses to touch. His face was still in utter shock

"Thank you." I said happily before kissing him again. This time he got into it a bit. He sort of kissed back, but he wasn't very good. I pulled away again a few seconds later "I thought you'd be a better kisser then that." A cheeky smile was on my face as I said that

"I was surprised, that's all!" he said in annoyance

"Then let's try it again then, shall we?" I asked cheekily. This is step two of my plan. Get him _want_ to kiss me and then we'll end up in the sack in no time.

"Sure." he smiled as he leaned forwards suddenly and kissed me hungrily. I relaxed into it straight away. My hungry tongue snaked its way into his mouth and meet his. Our tongues battled for dominance, mine is extremely skilled… but so was his. I mean, wow! I've never kissed someone so good! After about a minute we pulled back for air. I was extremely flushed and so was he. I've never been kissed like that, nor have I ever kissed like that "W… Wow." he panted

"Yea…" I panted "… y…you're a good kisser."

"Th… Thanks." he replied "Y… You to." We then went into an uncomfortable silence for a while "Well, I better go home."

"Sure." I said, a blush still on my face and he stood up. Oh well, I could try again another time.

"Fuck!" Tai said in annoyance

"What?" I asked

"I left a letter saying that I know what she and Matt where doing and that we where through." he explained "So I can't go _home_ since me and her are over." This is my chance! If he stays at my house then he's all mine!

"Y… You could… I don't know…" I stuttered "… you could stay at my place for as long as you want to."

"What?" he said in shock. Fuck! Don't tell me he doesn't want to!

"What, you don't want to?" I asked slightly embarrassed and disappointed

"N… No, I would it's just that I didn't expect you would ask that." he explained

"Well, you're nice enough to give me a job so it's the least I can do. Especially after I tried to kill you and your friends twice." I said, blushing. Come on, come on! Say yes!

"Y… You don't have to do that." he said

"But I want to… I get lonely living by myself." I explained, looking down in fake embarrassment. I need this and I don't want to wait! Fucking hurry up and say yes! "I'll understand if you don't want to."

"But I do." he said honestly "Come one, let's go." I smiled as we stood up from the table. Yes! Yes! FUCKING YES! I'm going to get laied again after... forever!

"Follow me." I smiled as we walked out of the pub and at the house next door I pulled out my keys "Here we are."

"You live _next_ to the pub?" he said in shock

"Yep." I smiled as I opened the door and we walked inside. Maybe I shouldn't do this. It might mean that the _only_ person who has ever trusted me as a person might lose faith in me… aw, just forget it! I need this. As soon as I had closed the door I kissed him hungrily…

* * *

Me: Well, that's both of their POV's; next chapter is normal POV and there is a Lemon in it! See ya next time!


	3. Lemon

Me: Here's chapter 3, the last chapter of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**An Unlikely Love**

**Part 3: Normal POV- Lemon**

* * *

After closing the door of their now shared house Dianna kissed Tai hungrily on the lips. He was only surprised for a few seconds before he got into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Dianna wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him down the hallway into the living room. Both of them slipped off their shoes before Dianna pushed Tai onto the sofa in the living room and kept kissing his while Tai began to pull of her jacket. Dianna unbuttoned Tai's shirt and pulled it of him while Tai pulled of her jacket, neither of them breaking the kiss. Tai then grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing a lacy red bra that was a size too small at least. To remove this article of clothing created the first time their lips parted. They both looked at each other, both panting and a blush on their faces. Tai noticed the room, it was painted a nice light blue with a few pictures on the wall from the last year she livid in the human world. After a small silence Tai asked "Why?"

"Because I've come to like you and I… I have a _need_." Dianna explained

"A need?" Tai asked

"Once a month LadyDevimon go into fertility mode where they can become pregnant and their sexual urges are boosted to the max." Dianna explained "I've been fighting the urges for a whole year and I just can't take it anymore!"

"But why me?" Tai asked "Why not just some random guy of the street?"

"I… I don't know." Dianna said "I… I just feel so strange around you… I think I might love you."

"I… I don't know about love anymore." Tai sighed. Dianna know what he was talking about and kissed him again, but this time not a lust driven kiss, a proper, short kiss of love

"I'll never do what she did. Trust me." Dianna smiled as she pulled away

"Okay." Tai said before he kissed her again. "Where's the bedroom?" he asked after they parted again. Dianna smiled cheekily and grabbed his arm, pulling him of the sofa and up the stairs. A soft, heavenly giggle escaped her lips as they ran. The white haired beauty pulled open a door to reveal a purple room. In the middle was a big king sized bed with black sheets. "Wow." Tai said as he looked around "Nice room."

"Why look at the room when you could look here?" Dianna asked as Tai turned to her to see her taking of her red bra and pulling down her dark blue jeans to reveal red panties which matched her bra. Tai's jaw dropped as he looked at her. "You like?" she asked cheekily

"Y… Yea." Tai said as he looked at her up and down. She then kissed him again and pulled him to the bed with her on top. She pulled off his blue jeans to reveal his blue boxers. She separated her lips form his and looked down to see the tent in his boxers

"Someone likes this." Dianna smiled as she pulled down his boxers to reveal his ten inch dick "Wow, I've _never_ seen one _this_ big before on a human!" she said in amassment

"Er… thanks." Tai said shyly. Dianna smiled as she started to stroke his shaft gently with her right hand. Tai gripped the sheets of the bed he was in, the feel and the bliss she was giving was intense and very arousing. The white haired woman kissed down his chest a few times leaving red lipstick marks as she went. After a few kissed she reached her destination and was now facing Tai's manhood. Dianna got an idea and decided to cut out the middle man by placing her lover's cock into her mouth, closing her lips around it. She hummed in satisfaction and while it was inside she used her tongue lick the tip in circles.

"AH! DIANNA!" Tai moaned as he felt the white haired minx suck his cock. Tai looked down for a moment and she looked back at him and winked before moving her head completely down on his length. She took it all in and put effort into suction. "Oh… WOW!" Tai moaned at the red eyed woman's minsters. Dianna continued deep throating him and pushed her mouth even farther too down his shaft. Dianna's smooth lips were slurping over his shaft and back in repeat motion, the look in her eyes pretty much told she was just getting started.

Tai's hands suddenly went to her head and took hold of her long white locks while she continued inserting his length into her and retracting from it. She accelerated her bobbing and increased the suction she was giving, nearly pushing Tai over the edge, but he held strong. Every now and then he heard her moan in satisfied taste. "I… I'm so close!" Tai warned and Dianna pulled back and started to slowly stroke him to keep him going

"Then cum for me. Please!" Dianna basically begged before she put her mouth over is dick again and continued. Slowly Tai shifted his hips back and forth as to enjoy more of his lover's throat cushioning his member. Tai's hips slowly started moving faster. Dianna gripped around his rear for a better grip while Tai's meat continuously slid into her throat at an accelerated rate until now

"I'M CUMMING!" Tai yelled as his cum cascaded into the inside of her mouth while she eagerly kept sucking on Tai. She swallowed all of it eagerly; the creamy white liquid flowed down her thought. She stayed there for a few seconds before pulling away with a look of satisfaction on her face and a single bit of Tai's cum slipping down from the corner of her mouth

"That was delicious." Dianna smiled, whipping the cum of her chin and sticking it into her mouth and sucking on it while moaning in satisfaction. The sight was turning Tai on again. After Dianna pulled her finger out of her mouth Tai grabbed the girl's face and pulled her up to kiss her hard on the lips. Tai flipped them so Dianna was laying there with Tai on top, kissing her passionately on her lips. Dianna spread her legs on instinct while he is grinding his hips. His returned erection was rubbing against the thin fabric of her moist red panties, that one piece of clothing stopping him from penetrating her. Dianna felt her body slowly being overwhelmed by sensual desire as feelings she never felt where slowly overtaking her senses. Her hips slowly began to move up to meet his, and both moaned through their lips.

Soon Tai unclipped her bra and pulled away from the kiss. He looked at her glorious breasts before whispering "You're absolutely beautiful Dianna." Dianna blushed as Tai leaned forwards and sucking on her left breast hungrily

"TAI!" Dianna moaned in shock and pleasure, feeling his skilled tongue on her breast. Tai smiled while his right hand massaged her other breast. His skilled hands and tongue where pleasuring her like no man's has ever done so before. Tai suddenly stopped his attack on her body and smiled wickedly when Dianna whimpered at the miss of pleasure and he then began to slowly kiss down her body, along her smooth, pale stomach and down to the hem of her panties.

He kept kissing and kissed straight between her legs, deed on in the centre of her pussy. "AH!" Dianna gasped at the sudden pleasure. Tai grabbed hold of her panties and slowly pulled down them down her long legs before throwing them somewhere in the room. This revealed her tight pink pussy to him but he seemed to ignore it as he slowly kissed up her left leg.

"You know, your legs are one of my favourite parts of you." Tai said as he continued to kiss her leg "Besides your beautiful face of course."

"W… Well that's different." Dianna whispered, her pussy getting hotter and wetter from the want of his cock, his fingers or his tongue inside her "Most people prefer my breasts or my pussy."

"Well, I like those to." Tai smiled as he leaned forwards so he could place his mouth against her wet pussy. He started kissing the folds and then her clitoris; he nibbled it with his lips and could feel Dianna appreciating it by rolling her head back in pleasure. Tai began sliding his tongue against the surface and lapped at it slowly causing Dianna to moan loader, he placed his tongue inside her folds to taste and suckle on her pussy

"Oh god… TAI!" Dianna moaned in lust, feeling his tongue inside her. Dianna placed her hands on his head as he dove deeper and wormed his wet tongue insider swirling around insider her. Tai was humming his satisfaction in the taste of her juicy vagina, he was an expert, since Sora use to absolutely love it and he gave the extended energy and motivation to enjoy her as much as possible.

Tai's mouth was deep enough to feel the her insides tighten as she got closer and closer to her climax; his tongue was worming around insider her snatch tasting all of it while his mouth kept sucking on the surface of her lips and flesh. Dianna began curling up her toes and bended her knees inward as her orgasm was approaching fast, a sure sign was her hands grabbing tighter onto his head. Tai then finished up by bringing his tongue up to her clit to lick and slurp all over it while he shoved two fingers from his right hand into her hole and started thrusting.

Dianna's body started shaking violently and her back arched while her hands shoved Tai's face against hips. "Oh… ohhh… ohhhhhh… ohhhhhhh… ohhhhhhhhhhh… TAI!" Her body trembled and shuddered and he can feel her juices flowing out of her pussy and into his face and mouth. Tai tasted and swallowed most of his juice and brought his face back out almost out of breath. Dianna lay on her bed spread eagled and panting from her orgasm, and then she looked at him with almost animalistic lust in her eyes and grabbed Tai by his arms to pull him on top of her. "I love you." She whispered lustfully as she leaned forwards and kissed him on the lips

"I… I love you too." Tai said when she pulled away. He could feel her pussy against his dick and her chest against his. He wanted her so badly he thought he was going to explode from the lust. He tried to move his cock into her pussy but she flipped them and smiled sultry

"Not yet, wait here a bit." She smiled as she got off of him, quickly grabbed something from her wardrobe, and ran into the bathroom. Tai shrugged and put his hands under his head and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't want to get soft on her so he kept remembering what she had done to him. The thought started to get him hard again but when he heard the door open the sight is what made him rock solid.

Leaning against the door was Dianna but she was wearing her LadyDevimon outfit. And it was just like how Tai remembered it. The same single leather boot with the red symbol on and a pink collar on her right leg, the same full leg boot that attached to the main outfit on her right leg, the main outfit, which was maid of leather, hugged her figure perfectly, the other leg barely went down a quarter of the way between her waist and her knee, her right arm was covered by the leather of the main outfit, a belt was wrapped around her and a picture of a skull covered her right breast. But there where some differences. The first one was that her left hand didn't have the claw; instead her left arm was covered with the leather of the main outfit like her right arm but on her glove was the symbol that was on the back of her claw. The next difference was the fact that the creature on her left shoulder was gone; instead her whole shoulder was covered in leather, another difference was that a zipper was on the outfit across her pussy and there was another zipper down her back. The final difference was that her mask was gone. Dianna was leaning against the door with her back against it and her left arm stretched up to the doorframe and her right leg curved so her foot was resting against the doorframe next to her other leg. "You like what you see?" she asked

"Y… Yea, defiantly." Tai said with a nod but he never took his eyes off of her

"Good." She whispered as she slowly walked towards him and pushed him down onto the bed "What's my name?" she asked huskily in his ear as her right hand snaked down towards his cock

"D… Dianna." Tai moaned and Dianna smirked before grabbing hold of his cock and squeezing _really _hard

"Wrong." The white haired female growled

"AAHHH!" Tai groaned in pain

"No, when I am wearing this I am LadyDevimon, the mistress of the Digital-World and your lover." LadyDevimon whispered as she loosened her grip and started to pump his cock slowly "So, what's my name?"

"LadyDevimon." Tai said and LadyDevimon smiled

"Good boy." She said as she let go of his cock and pulled down the zipper over her pussy "The good boy get to have the real fun now." She then positioned herself over his cock and lower and fully immersing herself onto him, the feel of Tai's large rod delving into her depths threw her mind into ecstasy. "Ahhh! Your cock is giant!" She said steadying her hands on his chest while bouncing her hips wildly on him. She rode him like a stallion and Tai himself felt insane bliss from her doing this to him, the feel of her moist yet gentle snatch repeatedly swallowing his cock was intense.

Over and over again she shifted hips forwards and backwards making absolutely sure he was feeling everything. She was fully in control and he knew it, but that didn't stop him from grabbing her hips and thrusting with her. "So, you want to join in?" she asked cheekily as he helped her thrusts. His right hand moved up and started to massage her breast through her leather outfit. He leaned forwards and kissed her on the lips. She kept moaning out his name loudly as she came. "TAI!" Her vaginal muscles spasmed repeatedly thus squeezing his cock and spilling her juices all over it.

"LADYDEVIMON!" Tai grit his teeth and felt his hips jerk frantically signalling his cock was now unleashing splashes of semen into her the white haired beauties' depths. LadyDevimon panted as she pulled herself off of his cock and rolled off of him

"That was amassing." LadyDevimon panted

"Yea, best I've _ever_ had." Tai smiled as he wrapped his arm around her

"Tai please don't ever leave me." LadyDevimon said suddenly

"What?" Tai asked in shock

"I don't want this to be a one night thing. I want a relationship." LadyDevimon said as she rolled to her side

"Okay." Tai smiled "And I'll never leave you. Ever." And with that he kissed her fully on the lips. She closed her eyes and kissed back. While they where lip locked Tai pulled down the zipper on the back of her outfit and slowly pulled it down before peeling the leather off of her skin and throwing it across the room. Now naked again Dianna slid her tongue into Tai's mouth and wriggled it around, fighting with his. Tai meanwhile flipped them so he was on top and spread her pail, silk like legs. "You want another round?" Tai asked

"Do it." Dianna smiled cheekily

"Then let's go." Tai smirked. With a great shove he forced himself in and heard a very pained groan from her, Tai kept going until he felt her pussy to the hilt. He slowly pumped backward and forward a little bit to get adjusted, he could almost feel like bursting already because of tight she is. 'She's so tight, it feels so good..!' Tai thought before cupping her face and looking into her eyes. Tai continue pumping his dick into her wet and slippery snatch. The rod like appendage got sucked in to the warm hole then retreated back out until the tip was at the entrance, again Tai kept repeating this action while hearing Dianna pant. His dick slid in and came back out, Tai kept pumping into her while holding her legs apart by the ankles and the more he felt her soft wetness around his cock the closer he was to finishing up inside her.

"Oh yes, oh yes! Keep going, Tai! Harder!" Dianna screamed out and Tai started thrusting himself into her pussy with more force until he gritted his teeth. Panting, bed creaking, and wet noises could be heard as the brunette man continued to plow the woman on the bed. Dianna then grabbed him by the shirt to pull his upper body back down to her while he was still inside.

She aggressively suckled his mouth once more as he lay on top of her. Tai wrapped his arms around her back to embrace her to the closest extent as his cock kept pushing in to her, Dianna could feel her end coming and quickly wrapped her legs around his lower back causing Tai to moan out loud. He was now further inside her since her legs locked themselves around him causing him to push harder and faster. He was close too. The bed was now creaking even more violently as his thrusts were pounding her into the mattress with fervour, sweat was glistening off their bodies, their mouths locked with each other, and the sound of Dianna moaning louder and louder was all that can be heard at the moment. Until…

"Tai! TAI! I'm Cumming!" She shrieked out loud in euphoria as her toes curled up, her entire body clenched up around Tai as her orgasm came in tidal waves.

"OOOOHHH YES! DIANNA!" Tai strained then felt his hips thrust on their own wildly as he shot a flowing stream after another into her womb filling her up. For a few more seconds he kept rocking his hips with hers releasing the rest of his semen into her pussy, thus leaving him finished for right now.

They both sighed in satisfactory relief as he collapsed on the bed next to her. "That… was… amassing. It was… even better… then… last time." Tai panted

"Yea…" Dianna panted

"See you tomorrow." Tai smiled as he pulled her into his chest and lovingly kissed her on the lips

"Night Tai." Dianna whispered "I love you."

"Love you too." Tai said as he closed his eyes and started to drift of to the land of dreams

"Good night my love." Dianna smiled as she leaned into his chest and slowly fell asleep next to the man next to her. Next to her lover. Next to her Tai…

* * *

Me: There you go! This was fun to write because I had to think of how to make it a bit different. There will be a sequel to this about the hard ships, troubles, ups and downs of Tai and Dianna's relationship. And there will also be lemons by both Tai and Dianna and other couples. It will be called; 'An Unlikely Love 2'. See you then!


End file.
